Bogeyman
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Rikuo and Kazahaya must find a young man who has been kidnapped by the Bogeyman.


Disclaimer: I don't own Legal Drug, it belongs to CLAMP-sama.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Rikuo and Kazahaya must find a young man who has been kidnapped by the Bogeyman.

Bogeyman.

Kazahaya and Rikuo had already been working for one hour when Kakei finally arrived.

"I have a new job for you. Who's interested?"

"I'll do it. I need the money," Kazahaya answered at once.

"Okay. Rikuo, you will go with him."

"What? But I can do it alone! I don't need the help of that guy!"

"You don't even know what the job will be," Rikuo replied calmly.

"I don't care. I can do it without you."

"Kakei said I was going with you, so I'll be going with you."

"And you always do what other people tell you to do?"

Kakei chuckled. "Enough, kids. I'm going to explain what you'll have to do. I've been contacted by the Takaguchi family." At that, Kazahaya started to listen attentively instead of fulminating against Rikuo. The Takaguchi family was very rich, so that meant that the mission would probably be well paid.

"Their only son, Watanabe, disappeared a few weeks ago," Kakei continued. "They think he has been kidnapped, but no ransom has been asked. The police are looking for him, but they didn't find any clue about what could have happened. That's why Mrs Takaguchi came to me."

"But wouldn't that be a job for Saiga?" Rikuo asked.

"Saiga was unable to locate Watanabe. That would indicate that some supernatural element is involved. So now, it's your job to find him. I'm sure you can do it," Kakei said with a weird smile.

----------

Kazahaya was now drooling over the Takaguchi manor. These people sure had a lot of money. If only he didn't have to work with Rikuo on that mission, there would have been more money for him.

"Behave yourself," Rikuo scolded him playfully. "You'd think it's the first time you see a house like that."

No, it wasn't, but at the time, Kazahaya didn't have money problems. "Mind your own business," he retorted.

Rikuo rang and a servant soon came to open the door. They waited a few minutes inside, then Mrs Takaguchi appeared in front of them. She was a middle-aged business woman and she looked like a very determined person.

"I'm sorry my husband can't receive you, but he has a lot of important meetings today. Besides, he doesn't really believe that you can do something. In fact, I'm not sure about it either. But Watanabe is our only heir and we have to do anything possible to find him. And I can't believe it's still all over the newspapers!"

"You don't seem particularly worried for your son, Mrs Takaguchi," Rikuo remarked.

"Of course I am. What sort of a mother do you think I am? Well, I'm going to show you his bedroom in case you find something that could help you. Please follow me."

Rikuo and Kazahaya exchanged glances and headed for Watanabe's room. It was big, and a lot of light entered through the three windows. There were a lot of books on the shelves, principally novels, but also mythology books, Rikuo noted.

Suddenly, a kid ran into the room. "You're looking for Watanabe-niichan?" the kid asked enthusiastically.

"I thought you only had one son?" Kazahaya asked.

"He's the son of one of our servants," Mrs Takaguchi answered.

"You have to do something. Watanabe-niichan has been kidnapped by the Bogeyman. You have to help him."

"Ryou, stop saying nonsense! Go play outside. Don't keep adults from working."

The kid sighed and left the room with a sad look.

Kazahaya and Rikuo went through Watanabe's belongings, but didn't find anything interesting.

"Mrs Takaguchi, could we talk to Ryou? Maybe he'd have some information that could help us," Rikuo asked.

"Of course, but that kid has way too much imagination. The police already talked to him and didn't learn anything."

"But the police didn't find your son."

"You're right. And I guess you'll want to talk to the servants as well."

"Yes, but we'd like to talk to Ryou first," Kazahaya said.

They found Ryou in his room, watching TV.

"Can we talk to you, Ryou?" Kazahaya asked.

"Yes, of course. I want to help you find Watanabe-niichan."

"I guess you two prefer talking to him alone. I'll be in my office if you need me," Mrs Takaguchi said.

"So, Ryou, what was it about the Bogeyman?" Rikuo asked as soon as Mrs Takaguchi had left the room.

"I'm sure he kidnapped Watanabe," Ryou declared.

"Did you see him?"

"Er, not exactly."

"So what makes you think that?"

"Well, sometimes, during the night, the Bogeyman comes to my room. But it doesn't happen very often, only once in a while. And it's the same for my friends at school. They've seen him several times and that's all. But then, there were times when Watanabe-niichan let me sleep in his bed, and each time I did that, the Bogeyman came during the night. I don't know why, but I'm sure he came for Watanabe-niichan."

"Did you tell Watanabe about that?" Kazahaya asked.

"Of course not! When I talk about the Bogeyman with adults, they never believe me. Watanabe-niichan always plays with me, but he's not a kid any more. He's eighteen now, so he's an adult. But I don't understand why the Bogeyman would come for him, then."

"What does the Bogeyman look like?"

"I'm not really sure. He wears this long black cape with a hood all over his face. All I could see was that his face was deformed, especially his forehead, as if he had horns under his hood. And his hands had claws. It was scary. But he never approached very close."

"How could he enter the room?" Rikuo asked.

"Through the cupboard."

"The cupboard?" Kazahaya exclaimed.

"Yes, he always comes from within the cupboard. I don't know how. It's just a regular cupboard."

"Maybe we should examine it again," Rikuo suggested. "Thank you, Ryou."

"Can I go with you?"

"No. If we find something, it could be dangerous. Just stay here. You can trust us."

"Okay," the kid answered reluctantly.

Rikuo and Kazahaya went back to Watanabe's room and opened the cupboard once again. In fact, now that he was looking for it, Kazahaya could feel a weird presence in it. And suddenly, he could see it: a distortion in the air, like a passage. He approached his hand and it went through it. He was going to take it away from the hole when he felt himself drawn into the passage. He only had the time to grab Rikuo's arm and he ended up sitting on Rikuo's lap on the other side of the passage. When he realised their awkward position, Kazahaya blushed and quickly stood up.

They were in the middle of a market. People were selling food and clothes, but the clothes looked like they came directly from the Middle Ages, with a touch of modernity here and there, though. But what was really strange was not the clothes but the people. Some of them had deformed faces. And one of them had no face at all, Kazahaya gulped. And there were a couple of… foxes… doing their shopping. Where were they?

"Excuse me," Rikuo asked an old woman, "could you help us? We're looking for the Bogeyman."

"What?" Kazahaya exclaimed. "Are you crazy or what?"

But the old woman smiled and answered: "It's very easy from here. See that big road there. His house is at the end of it, on the right. You can't miss it, it's the one with blue shutters."

"Thank you very much," Rikuo answered.

"You're welcome. It's rare to meet polite young men like you," she said, then she glared accusingly at Kazahaya. When she walked away from them, Kazahaya noticed with horror that her feet were floating off the ground.

"You are definitely crazy," he said to Rikuo.

"But it worked. How could we have found him otherwise?"

"And what can we do now? You intend to fight the Bogeyman in person?"

"For now, we're going to do some recognition work." So Rikuo headed for the Bogeyman's house. It was indeed easy to find. He knocked on the door and Kazahaya's despair increased a bit more.

"Coming!" A young man with short dark hair opened the door. He was wearing an apron over a tee-shirt and jeans. "What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile.

Kazahaya's jaw dropped. "Takaguchi Watanabe?"

"Yes, that's me. Tarou, you have visitors," he shouted across the house.

The man who arrived then had horns coming out of his forehead, but even like that, he was very beautiful. He had long dark hair and purple eyes. And his red yukata made him look both elegant and sexy.

"Hello! I'm Tarou. Who are you?"

"Oh, I thought you knew them, since they knew my name."

"No, I've never met them before."

Rikuo and Kazahaya remained silent, because they just didn't have the slightest idea of what was happening here.

"So, who are you exactly?" Watanabe asked.

Rikuo was finally able to talk. "I'm Rikuo and this is Kazahaya. We've come here to… rescue you." He didn't sound particularly convinced, considering the sight before his eyes.

"Oh my God! Do you come from the human world? But how could you come here on your own?" Watanabe asked.

"Ryou told us about the Bogeyman and the cupboard in your room, so we found the passage."

"The passage? There's no passage," Tarou exclaimed. "I opened one each time I came, just like everywhere else… But I guess that the fact I was coming often had some side effects. It must have created an opening between our worlds."

"But why did you come here?" Watanabe asked.

"Your parents were worried about your disappearance."

"My parents?" He looked surprised. "They were probably worried about their company. I don't think they're very worried about me. Anyway, I'm not going back. You can tell them that."

"So you weren't kidnapped?"

"No! Er… yes. But that's complicated."

"Explain it to us, then, because we'd like to understand," Kazahaya replied.

"Let me start," Tarou said. "As you already know, I am a Bogeyman."

"A Bogeyman? Not the Bogeyman?"

"Of course I'm not the only one! What did you think? So, my job is to scare children, because it's necessary for their mental development. I've been doing that for almost a millennium now. Then, one day, I entered the room of a kid and I knew."

"What did you know?" Kazahaya asked.

"That he was the one. The one destined to be with me."

"Could you not just date another Bogeyman? That would have been much simpler," Rikuo said.

"How can I explain everything if you keep interrupting me? And, actually, I dated a Sandman once, but it didn't really work. We only stayed together for a few decades. So, that day, I met Watanabe, and from that moment, I knew he was the one."

"But Watanabe is mortal."

"No, not here, I won't grow old," Watanabe answered.

"So did he or did he not kidnap you?" Kazahaya asked him.

"Yes, he kidnapped me, but that wasn't really a kidnapping. I always knew he was there. I mean, most children know when the Bogeyman is here, but they're afraid of him, they're afraid he's coming to take them away. I was afraid at first too. But Tarou kept coming over and over, and then, I wasn't afraid of him any more. I knew he was coming for me, but I was not afraid, I was happy. And I started to feel the link between us, the one he had felt from the very first time. And the last time he came to my room, he took me away with him, and he brought me here, and he made love to me for the whole night."

Tarou glared at him: "That last sentence was way too much information."

"But you're my lover and I'm proud of it," Watanabe answered with puppy eyes.

"Sometimes, I wonder who's the demon in our couple," Tarou mumbled. Rikuo rolled his eyes and Kazahaya looked embarrassed. Tarou chuckled: "Oh, but you two also know what it is to find your soul mate. How long have you been together?"

"WHAT? We're not 'together' and that idiot is certainly not my 'soul mate'!" Kazahaya exclaimed.

Rikuo looked at Tarou and smirked.

"Well, I guess that we're going to leave you now. We'll tell your parents that we won't be looking for you, Watanabe."

"Thank you," Watanabe said with a smile. "Still, can you tell Ryou that I'm all right and that the Bogeyman is really nice to me?"

"Of course, we'll reassure him."

"And how are we supposed to get away from here, anyway?" Kazahaya asked.

"That's no problem at all," Tarou answered. He moved his arm in the air and a passage to Watanabe's cupboard opened. "Come back whenever you want," he only had the time to say. Then, Rikuo and Kazahaya were drawn into the passage.

"So, what about that apple pie you promised me?" Tarou asked.

"I'm working on it." Watanabe gave him a quick kiss and went back to the kitchen.

----------

"What do you mean, we won't get paid?" Kazahaya exclaimed.

"Your mission was to find Watanabe," Kakei answered.

"Well, we found him!"

"But you didn't take him back."

"He didn't want to get back."

"That's not my problem. Now go back to work if you want to get paid at the end of the month."

Kazahaya pouted, but did as he was told. He didn't really have a choice anyway.

"I thought Mrs Takaguchi had paid half the price before the mission," Saiga said afterwards.

"Yes, half the price. My half."

"You're evil."

"But you love me for that," Kakei answered with a grin.

"I do." Saiga put his arms around Kakei and kissed him in the neck. "Still, you knew from the start that they wouldn't bring him back."

"Indeed, but that was a good experience for them. That's why I sent them there."

Meanwhile, an annoyed Kazahaya entered the back store. Rikuo was busy washing the floor. Seeing Kazahaya's bad mood, he asked him what was wrong.

"We won't get paid!"

"That was to be expected."

"Isn't that making you angry?"

"Calm down, Mr Soul Mate. It's not that bad."

"GRRR! Don't call me that!"

"What? Mr Soul Mate?" Rikuo asked as he approached Kazahaya. "That's just what the Bogeyman said." Rikuo put his hands on the wall on both sides of Kazahaya's head. Kazahaya swallowed, but Rikuo's lips were already on his, and Rikuo's tongue was trying to enter his mouth. And then, it wasn't trying any more, it really was in his mouth, and they were kissing roughly. That felt good, very good, weak-in-the-knees good, and Kazahaya suddenly knew what Tarou and Watanabe had meant about feeling a special link with another person.

Rikuo finally broke the kiss, and seconds after, a bucket of cold water was spilt on his head.

"BASTARD! What do you think you're doing? I don't care about what the Bogeyman can say! There's no way you are my soul mate!" Kazahaya exclaimed before leaving the room in a huff.

The end.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me reviews, I love them.


End file.
